


Were You Fooled

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “You looked so pretty in your sleep, so i kissed you. Five times."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Were You Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched A Little Princess so here we are...

Tobio catched Atsumu yawned for the fifth time even though the movie hadn’t been running for half an hour yet. A gentle breeze blows dances with the curtain in Atsumu’s room and Tobio wondered if those were the reason because as far as Tobio could remember, he was the one who suggested them to watch movie in this fine and quiet afternoon since all of Atsumu’s family wasn’t home. Tobio about to let it slide only for him to catch another yawn and he has enough.

“Miya-san?”

Atsumu grabbed a handful of potato chips and responded with a low hum before put them in his mouth one by one. Sticking his eyes on the screen, he failed to notice that now Tobio had his eyes bored into him and just sink his head even deeper on the couch. When his hand was empty, he glanced at him and realized that he had been glared. Straighten his back, he rubbed his palms together to get rid of the chips crumbs and tilted his body side way to facing Tobio and give a proper respond, “What is it?”

Tobio was staring at him judging, “Why are you keep yawning?”

Atsumu cocked his head and rest it on his hand. His smirked before said, “Whoa, Tobio-kun, are you telling me that you’ve been watching me this whole time? Aren’t you should focus on the movie instead?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he saw Tobio pursed his lips. “How can i focus on the movie when you keep distracting me?”

Still maintaining his smile, Atsumu answered, “As much as i love to hear that my simple act could affect you that much,” he gestured with his thumb, “but for the love of God, Tobio-kun, how can i enjoy Johnny Depp with that weird ass hair cut? And those Oompa Loompas...the longer i see them, they just got weirder.”

Tobio crossed his arms over his chest, “What do you mean? It’s a funny movie,” Tobio fumed, “And Oompa Loompa is cute!”

“I know, i know,” Atsumu sighed, “it’s really enjoyable movie if we watch it like a normal people do, which is once or twice, but we’ve been watching it, for how many times? I’ve lost count. You always want to watch it every time you come here.”

Atsumu noticed at how Tobio hung his head, ran his eyes at the screen, at Atsumu own eyes, back at the screen again, before really gave an answer. “But it’s the only movie that doesn’t containing blood in it,” he squeaked.

“I see what you mean,” he reassured, “don’t mind me, jut enjoy the movie.” Atsumu gave him an okay sign before lifting his body and left Tobio in confusion. “Where are you going?”

He bent over to take their empty glass and replied, “I’ll get you another drink. Do you need more snack?”

“Wait, Miya-san, sit back,” Atsumu watched as Tobio hurriedly took the remote control and turn the television off. He stayed still until he felt his hand pushed down by Tobio and waiting for his explanation.

“Let just play a game.” He suggested.

Atsumu scratched his temple, “Game? What game?”

“Want to try to play Were You Fooled?” Tobio expected Atsumu to not know about this game, and for the first time, he thought he was right.

“Were You Fooled?”

Tobio eyes lit up, “Yes, you tell a secret one at a time. But you lose if it’s a secret that others already know. And of course, there’s a penalty. It’s no fun if the game doesn’t have penalty, is it?’

“Sounds interesting,” Atsumu approved, “sure.”

Tobio clapped his hands, “Okay, i’ll start. Actually yesterday before i came here, I had diner at home, but Miya-san’s mom’s cooking is better that my mom so i lied. Were you fooled?”

“What on earth, and you still eat so much, i thought you really haven’t eaten yet,” he saw Tobio giggled before continued, “My turn. I am the older twins. Were you fooled?”

Tobio widened his eyes, “Liar!”

“Hey, what’s with that reaction? What is so shockening?” Atsumu glared a him and narrowed his eyes.

Tobio toyed with a lick of his hair, “Well, it just, Osamu-san looks more calm? So it makes him looks mature? Maybe?”

“So you surprised earlier when you are not even sure with the reason,” Atsumu clicked his tongue. “Wait, by the way, why is ‘Samu Osamu-san and I’m still Miya-san?”

Tobio rolled his eyes, “It would be too confusing if i said it as Miya-san too, isn’t it? And i just mentioned his name, not like I call him that or what. Why are you always make a big fuss out of nothing.” He pouted. “My turn, actually i kind of hate you when i first saw you.”

Atsumu coughed and Tobio leaned forward to pat his back. “Oh my god,” he tittered.

“Shut it. We are gonna talk about it later, okay? Ah, i really don’t want to mention this but i can’t think of other things. Actually it was my friend who wants to know you.”

“Huh?”

“My friend wants to know you by me, or so he thought,” he gave a half shrugged and scrunching his nose.

“Who is it?”

Atsumu looked at him disbelieve. “Like hell I’m gonna tell.”

“What’s wrong with that, it’s not like I’m gonna ditch you if i know who is it. But it’s kinda sad knowing that you didn’t come at me because of me.” Tobio teased.

Pinched the bridge of his nose, Atsumu replied sarcastically, “Coming from you? Who just said that you hate me at the first time you saw me not even five minutes ago? Where are those confidences come from?”

Tobio chewed on his bottom lips and answered that sound more like a mumble, “I was just kidding.” He cleared his throat and continued, “You are not my first love.”

Atsumu hung his head, covered his face with his hands. Tobio looked at him amused before Atsumu raised his face again. He clenched his fist and asked, “Who is he? What have you two done.”

Tobio bit his bottom lips and threw a sofa cushion at him, “What are you talking about? I just said that “you are not my first love”, not “you are my first date”. And you’re not gonna know him even though i tell who is he after all.”

Atsumu’s eyes burned with anger as he said, “Just watch me. I’m gonna hunt him down.”

“Stop being silly. Your turn.”

Atsumu let out a harsh breat and looked at Tobio in the eye, “It turns out that there are so much things i don’t know about you.”

Tobio looked back at him and smiled, “It’s okay, there is still plenty of time.” There were silence before Tobio broke it, “are you give up?”

Atsumu glanced at Tobio with eyes that blazed with affection, “You looked so pretty in your sleep, so i kissed you. Five times.”

A flush crept up Tobio’s whole face after hearing his words, “Oh, i didn’t see that coming.”

Atsumu chuckled.

“It’s my turn then.” Tobio calculated his words carefully but the only things that could come out from his mouth was, “I love you.” Trying to sound as sincere as Atsumu words before, and if it was not enough, he could only hope that Atsumu could find out. “Were you fooled?”

“You lost.”

“I’m lost.”

“I already know that.”

“In that case, thank God.”

“So the penalty.”

“What’s the penalty?”

“Stop watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory every time you stay overnight here.”

Tobio laughed, “Not a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i really make this instead of sleep...


End file.
